Reborn With A Side Of Sass
by Kendianna
Summary: Set during/after Journey's End, Companion!Kurt has to deal with a regeneration of the face he's known and loved his whole life. This new face though...it's a little meerkatty.


_Kurt was flipping his shit in a way he had never quite flipped shit ever before._

Of course, he was the model of grace and poise as he sat with the Doctor's head in his lap, and he had not a hair out of place as he gently ran his fingers soothingly through the thick black curls, but beneath the cool exterior was a writing broiling pit of fear and anxiety. He had been traveling in the tardis for many years now, it was practically his permanent address - and yet though was well aware that this could at some point happen, he had no real technical knowledge of it or experience to deal with it. It had always seemed so surreal when the Doctor had told him about it. So he sat, smiling beautifully down upon his best friend (and occasional lover) - mere moments after the man had taken down an entire Dalek fleet, restored all 27 planets to their natural places, and towed Earth back to it's proper orbit - even though he was thoroughly flipping his shit in the most miraculous of ways.

He bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood and forced himself to calm the shaking of his hands. He still had to deal with all the other humans aboard, as well as the extra Doctor. Landing the tardisat it's charging place in cardiff, he sent Captain Jack, Donna, and Sarah Jane back to their homes with kisses and promises to keep in touch once the doctor had fully regenerated.

He turned to Rose and the Metacrisis-Doctor, drawing them into a group hug "I got us here, but I don't think I can handle pan-dimensional inter-universal transportation. Metacrisis-Doctor?" "No worries, I can still drive this old girl" He instructed Kurt on how to return once he had dropped them off in Pete's Universe, and after a few moments the tardis wub-wub-wubbed it's way back to a nice secluded corner in Cardiff, in the proper universe. Kurt sat heavily and sighed. It was just him and the doctor now, who was still wheezing painfully and glowing with golden time particles. He petted his hair again, whispering quiet words of love and calm endearments.

Finally the Doctor was completely awash in the golden glow, his entire body too bright to look upon. The air in the tardis whipped around his body, and the light flickered madly. As the doctor changed so too did the tardis; the walls and the central devices melted and reshaped themselves like a ball of putty, becoming sleeker and more modern. The old cave-like innards of the great living machine became metal and glass. In a sudden crackle of electricity, the bright, sparking energy fell from the air around him and his machine. The Doctor (stark naked) stood slowly, almost arrogantly, rolling his neck and shoulders like a predatory jungle cat. He stalked over to the central console, examining and prodding and ignoring his companion altogether. Kurt stood and took several worried steps towards him "Doctor dear, are you alright?"

The doctor spun around and his eyes widened. He began to take what Kurt was sure would have been several long confident strides towards him, had he not fallen flat on his face as soon almost immediately (he was about a foot and a half taller and rather leaner and more defined - Kurt took in these changes appreciatively and he giggled quietly at the Doctor's post-regeneration clumsiness). He grunted and cursed a blue streak, then heaved himself up on his elbows, resting his chin on them and staring at Kurt strangely. He patted the floor next to him, which Kurt took as a cue to join him, and they linked their fingers together.

"So you flew the tardis all by yourself, and brought it to and from a parallel universe? And you took out a shitload of Daleks and helped the DonnaDoctor destroy that dumbfuck Davros. And you kept your shit together, spectacularly might I add, while I was a writhing quivering mess of regeneration" he turned onto his side and reached his hand up to cup Kurt's face, who was rolling his eyes "You've always had a stunningly obtuse sense of boundaries. Please tell me you aren't the exaggeratedly and obnoxiously sassy type now?" at the Doctor's wicked grin he groaned and laid down next to him. The Doctor threw an arm across his torso, hugging him close. He licked into the shell of Kurt's ear and down his neck "Turns out I'm the pervy type now too"

* * *

**for all intents and purposes this is a one shot, but at some point in the future I may add a second chapter to it**


End file.
